


Curve That Tail

by SparklingMonsterMagica



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Biting, Demons, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Masturbation, Monster Girls, Nekomata, Original Character(s), Romance, Scratching, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMonsterMagica/pseuds/SparklingMonsterMagica





	Curve That Tail

**Summary:** Sage comes home to find her cat-eared girlfriend feeling more animal than human.

 **Rated:**  Explicit

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Warnings:** female relations, biting, tail sex, double penetration

 

 **Author's Note:** For tumblr user  **[cutemonsterfiction](cutemonsterfiction.tumblr.com)**  since they called me a “dream girl.” It made me feel beyond attractive, so here’s some monster girls in my own style. I hope you like it! Monster friends 4ever and all that good stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“ _What have you done_?!”

 

On the couch sat a nekomata, thick, fluffy twin tails still behind her, cream colored tips frozen as her eye widened. “Oh, you’re home earlier than I thought,” Yuko whispered, shifting. She tried to cover the mess around her, but failed, making Sage sigh.

 

Sage had just walked in, shrugging off the heavy, leather jacket she wore. Gaze still locked on her girlfriend, she took off her hat, shaking off her magic, amber sparks sizzling to the carpet, to reveal long, white hair that faded to red and a pair of cream colored horns. A sigh of relief passed over her lips as she reveal the rest of herself: dark, plum lips, a multitude of scars on her arms, cheeks, and neck, and a long, glossy black tail ending in a sharp spade that was flicking anxiously, glad to be revealed and out once more. “Much better,” she whispered to herself. “Now, I repeat, _what_  have you done?”

Yuko had torn her jeans, one leg cleaved to one half of a a pair of would be hot pants, the other riddled with holes that were slowly growing with each anxious twitch. “I got very, _very_  bored,” Yuko said, twitching her nose. She sniffed and dragged a chubby, tanned hand through her pink hair, relaxing against the couch.

  

“And?”

 

“And very, very _horny_.” Yuko looked up at Sage, heterochromatic green and blue eyes locking onto her. To anyone else, the look was innocent, but Sage knew better.

 

“Seems like,” Sage mused, looking at the scraps of jeans littering the immediate area. “Aren’t you supposed to be... _gentle_  or something?”

“I’m also supposed to suppress my animal instinct,” Yuko replied, thinking about her name: a combination of ‘gentle’ and ‘child’, intended to grant her patience and reserve instead of her often impatient, impulsive personality. “I suppose that’s what they get for naming their child ‘gentle’,” Yuko remarked, shrugging her shoulders. “Now, are we gonna get to it? Pretty kitty’s got an itch.” 

 

“God, you’re so crass,” Sage shot at her, crossing her arms. 

 

“Hey, be careful: using his name may burn you.” Sage rolled her eyes at the remark: she may be a demon -a well-respected member of the Mammon sub-species and a temptress by trade- she had long since come to terms with God and their kin, often meeting with a few of heaven’s children for early drinks in the city. The name didn’t even make her shuddered: it simply reminded her appointments that week.

 

“Hardly,” Sage managed to eventually shoot back, though it fell flat from the momentary silence. “Anyways, let’s do this in the bedroom. I wanna play pillow princess today.”

 

Yuko was more than happy to leap from the couch, taking Sage’s hand and tugging her impatiently towards their shared bedroom. She shoved her in and closed the door, yanking off her shirt and ruined jeans before Sage could slip out of her boots. “You know we have the sex toys for a reason?"Sage said, sighing as she tossed a boot across the room. She flexed her seven toes, long, matte nails clacking together. “I don’t do overtime for the King of Hell for nickels and dimes.”

 

“I know,” Yuko said, voice muffled as she yanked off her shirt. Her ears pinned themselves back against her head, and she twisted. “I just like your tail and hands better than them.” She winked at Sage, kicking her pants from around her ankles.

 

“Figures. That’s what you get for sleeping with the daughter of an incubi and a Leanne Sidhe: an insatiable sex drive,” Sage teased. Yuko smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her, already nude save for a pair of soft, cotton panties: white with teal stripes that curved over her ample bottom. 

 

“Already had one,” Yuko said, voice low. She shifted until she was in Sage’s lamp, pulling the demon’s dark brown hands to her hips, right where flesh and panty met at the swell on her side. “Now, less talking, more fucking,” Yuko suggested, running a finger over the horns on the sides of Sage’s hand. She pressed her lips to the left one, tongue dragging over the ridges slowly. Sage whimpered and nodded, gulping audibly.

 

Yuko pressed her lips to Sage’s, hungrily sucking on her lower lip and nipping. The nekomata’s fangs bit into Sage’s lip, drawling out a low, throaty moan from the succubus. It spurred Yuko on, making her purr as she shoved her tongue into Sage’s mouth.

 

It was a messy, slick kiss, deliciously hot, but somehow, Sage found it in herself to draw back, tail swishing loudly as she lowered her lips to Yuko’s tanned neck and bit down, fangs sinking into two dark puncture marks. Yuko’s tails bristled and stood up straight as she went slack, sinking against Sage as she began to rut her hips on the other woman’s thighs, slick wetness leaving a damp patch on her jeans.

 

Sage shifted back, white sclera of her eyes now black, bringing out the bright, amber color of her iris. “Let me take these off,” she grunted, and Yuko obliged, helping her out of the tight jeans until her thick thighs, soft and generous, were revealed. Yuko drew her nails down them, leaving lines on her inner legs, making Sage’s back arch.

 

“Back to kissing and stuff?” Sage whispered.

 

“Yes please.” Yuko started again, this time kissing at Sage’s small breasts, sucking on the flesh and spiraling inwards until she came to the tips of her plum colored nipples. She bit down softly, locking jaw slowly until the mixture of pain and pleasure was rippling through Sage. Sniffing, she could smell the growing heat between Sage’s now spread legs, and let a sharp nail drag down over the crotch of her red, lace panties, letting the very tip press down right where her clitoris was.

 

At that, Sage pulled back, tossing her red and white hair over her shoulders. She snarled and pounced on Yuko, reversing their positions and grinding against her hard, hips crushing against Yuko’s pelvis. She let out a mess of growls and grunts, and Yuko replied eagerly, tails wrapping around Sage’s waist, coaxing her closer and closer to that precarious edge. Yet something made Yuko pause, despite the fuzzy haze of lust, and once more, they halted.

 

“Sage, I wanna fuck you.” It came out in a breathy pant, Yuko’s eyes so dark that both looked black now, eerie as they reflected the ambient light back, making them look like mirrors.

 

“M-Me?” Sage managed, panting into the pillow. “ _Now_?” She shifted until she was laying down on the bed now, side by side with Yuko.

 

“Yeah, you,” Yuko replied. “And yes _now_.” Her tails playfully stroked the insides of Sage’s moist thighs. “You just look all delicious and stuff and... and I wanna do you.”

 

Sage gulped once more, completely unsure. Normally, even with Yuko like this, they stuck to their roles: Yuko keening and purring on bottom, and Sage dominating and controlling. Sure, they switched sometimes: often even. But things always ended with Risoris Sage L’rhahn on top, fucking one Yuko Abe’s brains to Hell and back.

Yet now Yuko wanted to completely upset that.

 

And honestly... Sage was _curious_.

 

“What do you wanna do it with?” Sage said, adjusting slightly. “We can finally use some of those new toys.” She forced a smile ,trying to detract from the anxiety bubbling up in her gut.

 

“…Tail,” Yuko whispered softly. Her cheeks flushed dark red, and her lower lip trembled, sharp canines catching on it.

 

“…Tail?” Sage asked. Yuko nodded quickly, sharply.

 

“Please?” Yuko whispered, voice pitched up.

 

Sage gulped audibly for the third time that night. “My... _my tail_?” she asked.

 

“Your tail,” Yuko repeated. “And mine too.”

The glossy, black spade came up between them, shiny scales bright even in the dim light eeking in from the hallway. The spade, sharp and pointed, looked intimidating, and even though Yuko had taken it multiple times -would probably tomorrow, to sate both their innate needs for sexual energy- it looked frightening from Sage’s point of view.

 

Sage stared at it, yellow eyes wide. “Will it hurt?” she whispered.

“Not if you let me do it,” Yuko answered. The tail flicked, almost agreeingly, and Sage blushed, cheeks darkening further. She heaved her fourth major sigh and nodded.

 

“Fine, just... get me off good.”

 

“Always,” Yuko replied. She wrapped her left hand around the tail, and Sage whimpered, millions of nerve endings reacting to the touch. She felt Yuko push at her legs and spread them, closing her eyes and relaxing as Yuko’s weight settled on her. She felt her shift her tail, tickling the crotch of her underwear, and then... moistness. A hot heat between her legs.

 

 

Yuko was gentle, undoing the ties of Sage’s underwear until they fell open, revealing a neatly trimmed pubic mound, peppered with a mixture of snow white and jewel red curling hair. Yuko ran the tip of the tail over it and Sage shuddered, a soft rip filling the air as she gripped the sheets a bit too hard. “Relax,” Yuko said. “It’ll help.”

 

Sage tried, focusing instead on pleasing her girlfriend, and leg her legs fall open a bit more, pulling her vulva apart to reveal spicy smelling moisture. Yuko smiled and shifted her tail more, until the spade was at the pink, fleshy opening of Sage’s vagina. “Ready?” Yuko asked. Sage could hear the eager lust in her voice, could smell the heat rolling off of Yuko in waves. She nodded her consent.

 

The tail felt weird, scales more slippery than Sage had remembered.

It slid into her without Yuko’s guidance, space curving to protect Sage from harm, nestling itself deep within her. Sage let out a deep groan, back arching, sheets ripping louder this time, and she clenched, feeling every single scale inside her. “So deep,” she ground out between her clenched teeth. Without a thought, her tail pulled out until only an inch was left, then with a quick motion, thrust back in, pulling a deep, guttural scream from Sage. Yuko hissed sharply, bitting her nails with wide eyes.

 

Sage’s tail moved on its own accord, and soon, the world faded until only the sensation of each hard thrust existed, the only thing Sage could find to ground her, tethering her to the bed. She thought she heard Yuko, thought she felt something brush against her, and found herself right when she felt a new sensation: fur alongside her 

 

“Sorry, I was going to ask but I couldn’t help myself,” Yuko purred, and Sage opened a yellow eye to see her girlfriend fingering herself, her other tail deep inside of her, fur slicked down with moisture. “You looked so damn _hot_ , Sage,” she moaned, and both tails went faster, making Sage’s back pop off the mattress, all fourteen toes digging into the sheets.

 

“Fuck,” Sage whimpered, twisting around. The tails went faster, twining around each other inside her, fling her up and pressing against every part of her. She let out a growl, head tossing from side. Her right hand came up and grabbed at one of her horns, the tip digging into her palm. It didn’t distract her though, just intensified the full body sensations blooming across her skin. “Fuck, Yuko, I... _Fuck!”_

 

Sage gave no more warning as the whole world turning into a pinpoint, exploding in a blur of sensations: Yuko’s nail on her skin, their tails giving one last hard thrust, Yuko’s keening voice in her ears, her own teeth digging into her purple lips, and the sheets scratching against her back as she writhed, legs lukewarm with fluid. 

 

The high lasted for a while, Sage drifting slowly back to the bed, back to Yuko’s teasing, blue and green eyes. She didn’t even try to sit up, knowing she lacked the strength, and instead, motioned for Yuko to come to her. Yuko did, coming up to rest next to her, nuzzling like a kitten beside her.

 

“By the way, welcome home,” Yuko whispered, tugging up a blanket from the end of the bed. Sage nodded and smiled, chest still rising and falling fast, back tacky with dried sweat. “Also, can we do that again?”

 

“Don’t press your luck, pretty kitty,” Sage replied coolly, letting Yuko’s arms wrap around her. Even after three years of dating, it was a new sensation: protective in a sense. “Mine need time to recover.”


End file.
